Moonless Night Records
by URmylifenow11111
Summary: What do you do when you're secretly in love with a famous rockstar on you dad's record label? And that rockstar depends on you more than anyone else one in the world? Sixteen year-old Bella Cullen is still trying to figure that out...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**_"I really haven't had that exciting of a life. There are a lot of things I wish I would have done, instead of just sitting around and complaining about having a boring life. So I pretty much like to make it up. I'd rather tell a story about somebody else."-Kurt Cobain_**


	2. Chapter 1 When Doves Cry

**Meh...First A/N's are always awkward....**

**Well this is my new fic, but I'm working on another one called "The Hunter & The Hunted" that always comes first-my readers are scary for serious-so I hope I'm able to update at least once a month!**

**But I love this one and I love writing something set in the music industry, so I hope you likey!**

**1. When Doves Cry**

"_You won't be able to resist the urge to kill, to maim, 'cuz that's what happens when you love the hurricaaaaaane!"_

"She's unstoppable." I exclaim in equal amounts of awe and jealousy. Nothing scares or inhabits this woman, you could just tell by the way she wails on her guitar and belts it out in the booth.

"She's okay." Shrugs Alice, continuing to flip through her mundane Teen magazine at my side.

"They say she is going to be the next Janis Joplin, Ali." I shoot back, flicking her on the head playfully.

"Yeah, so says dad, Bel." She sighs in annoyance, swatting my hand away."And what else would you expect the Head of the company to say?"

"I say so, too." Chimes in Aro, while busying with the levels, directing Victoria through his little mic. after every take. Which she rarely needed."And I am a very successful man if I do say so myself."

He really is, the reigning producer in the business right now, and my dad's hand-picked favorite.

And when my dad hand picks someone their life is never the same, he is the God of all of music companies and you bet the industry listens every time Carlisle Cullen has something he wants to say.

He proclaims you the next big thing in music, and you will become larger than life.

Even though he and Esme are not my birth parents, I love just as much as any child would love a biological guardian. My real parents were not that spectacular to begin with in the first place evidently.

They were my father's childhood friends and the first musicians he ever signed to the label.

For three years they reigned as the King and Queen of the Indie Folk Music Genre, before my mother became Pregnant with me sixteen years ago of course.

Both habitual drug users, they made a pact to both stay clean throughout her pregnancy, which they miraculously kept...until three months after my birth that is.

They went on a lost weekend in New York, begging Esme to watch over me as they made their little escape from reality for only a few days, swearing they would be back for me in no time.

Needless to say, they never came back.

In the grand tradition that seems to be reserved just for rock stars, they both overdosed at the Chelsea Hotel at the age of twenty-seven.

Esme and Carlisle took me in and officially adopted me as their daughter a few months later, raising me along their only child, Alice.

I have no memory of my birth parents and figure there is nothing worth remembering, I have a sister and loving parents now, and that's all that matters.

"All right oh mighty music producer man." Chuckles Alice, tossing aside her magazine aside, and leaning forward in her seat. "Have you convinced Big Red over there to drop Kate and Tanya, yet?"

"Not exactly." Mutters Aro, clearing his throat."Still, working on it."

"Uh huh." Grins Alice, nodding her little head of spikey black hair."That's what I, thought."

Alice's style is more classically punk rock, while my mine is more bohemian hippy-chic.

She is the yin to my yang.

I laugh boisterously when Aro throws a piece of red licorice-his choice of drug-in Alice's direction.

"Well, I never!" She gasps, feigning shock while laughing at the same time. I sit in my chair and think about the situation with Victoria as a licorice war ensues.

Victoria is the lead singer of a band called 'VTK'-standing for Victoria, Tanya, and Kate.-who have been together since they were young teenagers. The label has come to view Kate and Tanya as dead weight....

Lazy, divaish, irresponsible, bad-tempered weight, you could call them. But Victoria's a whole other animal; an extremely talented, dedicated, brilliant badass.

And even though Kate and Tanya drag her down, she refuses to drop them because she says they are like sisters to her.

Everyone loves to voice their opinion on the whole dilemma except for me because I'm biased in the whole situation.

I say "bias" because of the fact -for reasons I still don't completely understand- Tanya can't stand me.

So I just keep my mouth shut when ever the subject comes up.

"Now this is just a waste of perfectly good licorice!" I exclaim, breaking out of my reverie, pretending to sound devastated.

I get out of my black leather chair, skipping over to the panel and squirreling away the candy. Enjoying it, while I watch Alice mercilessly beats Aro to death with hers.

"Alright, I give." He chuckles, raising his palms in surrender when Victoria is done in the booth and it is time to look professional.

I internally cringe when I hear her say that Tanya and Kate will be here by the end of the day.

Alice becomes distracted when her Iphone rings, and I can tell by just looking at her who is on the other line.

Jasper Hale, the bass player for 'Purple Haze' and currently very secret boyfriend.

Our dad frowns upon us having anything to do with musicians, let alone _his _musicians.

And dating one of them..._completely _unacceptable.

But I'm on their side since I've never seen Alice so happy before and they actually do make a great couple.

They balance each other out with his brooding and quietly intense ways, and her with her cheery and lovable personality.

"Jasper and Emmett decided they are just going to come here and chill until _he _graces us with his presence." She says, jumping up and down like the typical teenage girl she is.

"How late is he now?" I ask, looking down at my hands, feeling idiotic for even asking such a question.

"Two and a half hours." She replies, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"I'm scared to even imagine what it is time." I say, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Okay, this pathetic maternal thing you've got going with him is never going to get you anywhere, Bella." She sighs, fiddling with a strand of my long brown hair."A sixteen year-old girl should not have to babysit a twenty-two year-old man."

If only it were that easy, if only I could resist the constant urge I have to save him from himself.

Everything would be so much easier.

"Alice, I can't stop myself from wanting to help him, and you know how hard it is for anyone else to rein in." I tell her, exhaling loudly."So I'm doing a public service, really."

"You have a point." She says, arching an eyebrow. "You're like the downward-spiraling-rock star-whisperer."

"Lucky me." I retort sarcastically, my eyes widening playfully, acting as if I'm touched.

"You're so weird." She laughs, patting me on the forehead, and squealing when she hears her phone ring again.

"Oh, you're in the lobby?" She sings, smiling like a fool."Be right there!"

"Come on, Bel!" She says, grabbing my arm and dragging me from my chair, tugging me through the studio and, to the front lobby.

Most of the building is decorated with a silver and chrome kind of theme, all of it very modern, clean, and sleek.

The studios however are a whole different story; huge rooms with cathedral-like ceilings, glossy high quality oak paneling throughout, scattered furniture that cost about ten-thousand dollars a piece, and only the very top of the line equipment.

The label name 'Moonless Night Records' printed on every surface imaginable.

I don't protest because it would be useless when it comes to Alice, also Jasper and Emmett are good friends of mine who've I missed.

The band has been away on kind of a mini tour in Japan, and we haven't seen them for weeks. They are the sweetest guys and are considerably level headed considering their level of fame, and really relaxed and down to earth people to spend time with. A rarity in this business.

"Jasper!" Alice might as well have a cheerleading uniform on right now. She runs into his arms, giggling as he swings her around in a circle.

"Hey, Florence!" Emmett greets me with a huge grin, calling me by his nickname for me, giving me a big bear hug.

The nickname's a long story...

"Hey, Em" I greet him, hugging him back tightly, glad to see they...well two-thirds of them...are back in one piece."How was Japan?"

"Boy do we have some stories to tell you girls." He laughs, taking me by the hand."Come on Jazz and Ali." He calls behind him as I find myself being tugged by someone once again.

"Coming!" Says Alice cheerily, pulling Jasper this time.

Emmett and Jasper have very different tastes when it comes to their rock star attire. Emmett has dark hair, and is extremely big and muscular, with head to toe tattoos and piercings, always dressed in a plain t-shirt, baggy jeans, and a pocket chain of some sort jangling on his hip.

Jasper is the opposite. Blond, has no tattoos, and prefers wearing band logo polos, a skinny tie, and some, plain black slacks.

We file into one of the studios many lounge rooms equipped with comfortable beanbag chairs, Plasma tv's, and plenty of food for starving rockstars.

We all laugh and eat as the boys engage us in stories of their Japan exploits, all of them quirky and hilarious of course. We tell themt the typical goings on with the studios and the artists, catching Emmett's ear with one particular piece of information.

"So Rosalie will be recording here this week?" He questions eagerly, practically salivating."Hell fucking, yes!"

Tall, blond, perfect, Rosalie is an international pop superstar, and the love of Emmett's life who won't give him the time of day.

"She's not here to see you, Emmett." Says Alice, giving him a mock pout from her perch on Jasper's lap.

"Not now." He says looking like he's having some dreams I would never want to hear about."But one day...she will be."

We all burst into laughter at his ridiculous prediction, all of us most likely recalling how many hot cups of coffee-and various other beverages- he gets dumped onto his lap every time him and Rosalie are in the same vicinity.

Our laughter is cut short when we hear a loud crash come from somewhere nearby in the building, all of us jumping to our feet in confusion when the door to the lounge bursts open, and we see it is one of _his _handlers.

"Bella, we need you!" Huffs the very stressed out woman dressed like a librarian. "He's a little...under the weather...and is asking for you." She uses air quotes around the phrase 'under the weather' because we all know he's either drunk, high, or both right now.

"Where is he?" I ask, already catching her stress.

"He came in through the back and is there causing some commotion." She explains, sounding traumatized. "The paparazzi were on our tail again."

"Shit." I murmur."Don't worry now. I've got it."

I don't wait for her to reply, I simply brush past her and race toward the hot mess.

Edward Masen is the best thing to happen to the music industry in ten years, a true artist to the core.

He, Emmett, and Jasper, had been a garage and local club band with a following that was taking over Chicago more and more everyday for years until they were signed to my father's label two years ago.

Edward grew up an orphan in some town named Forks, Washington before he headed to Chicago at my age and started to form his own group.

He was a recluse for a long time. Joining various bands and being kicked out or quitting, finding his own musicians and dropping them after a short time, deciding to give up and making no further effort with it, and always changing his mind and going back to the music.

It was a miracle when he found Jazz and Em and managed to actually click with the other musicians. Somehow the three of them always made it work, and create the most substantial music out there at the moment.

"Edward!" I cry when I find him in the process of slumping against a wall adjacent to the back door. He looks like a complete mess with his leather jacket hanging off one shoulder, days old stubble, and eyes that can barely stay open.

But he is still one of the most beautiful sights to be seen.

"Bella?" He asks _that_ voice_, _the voice that has drawn me in from the very first time I heard it.

I swear the man made a beeline for me his very first day at Moonless, seemingly gunning me from the start. .

But at first his goal seemed to be to torture and taunt me only.

He would put me in the spotlight by asking me the most blunt and inappropriate questions conceivable in front of everyone and anyone. I was so shy when he first came here, it is almost laughable now. In truth, the man had scared me to death those first few weeks, he was all torn leather and rebellion, and absolutely everything my father has warned me to stay away from since the dawn of time.

But Edward knows what he wants and is relentless when it comes to getting it no matter what obstacles he has to tackle, he _will _have it.

Edward's taunting came to an end when I reached the end of my rope and told him to shove it virtually in front of the whole company, and most definitely in front of the entirety of his whole band.

I still can recall with perfect clarity his response to that outburst of mine.

"_There's my girl, she finally let go of the fire. We're going to be good friends."_

"Yes. It's me, Edward." I practically whisper, my voice cracking. Sometimes it is almost physically unbearable to see him destroy himself like this.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes, in the most innocently damaged voice that has always been impossible for me to resist. "I always mess everything up."

"It's okay, Edward." I reply as he crawls toward me and rests his head on my lap. "Everything's okay." I begin to run my fingers through his silky smooth cinnamon tresses, silently wondering if it ever really will be okay.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Reviews encourage me to write faster like the shameless whore I am! LOL ;)**

**Peace,**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 2 Think Twice

**I have a bit of a TH & TH block right now so out came another MNR chappy! LOL**

**Now...when it comes to this fic and the age difference between B/E...it is not really a factor at all...it just is.**

**But thank you for all of you who have read and reviewed so far! I hope you stay with me. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**2. Think Twice**

**_Chaos is a friend of mine-  
Bob Dylan _**

"Wake up, little B.." Edward nudges me out of my slumber, lifting his head off my lap and scooting back. I secretly hate that little nickname he has for me, it reminds me he still only sees me as a kid.

I realize I must have fallen asleep with him in the hallway as I was comforting him, losing track of time and surprised nobody-well Alice really-didn't wake us.

"Okay." I yawn, taking hand when he offers it as he gets to his feet, once again feeling guilty about that stomach flip I get whenever I make any kind of skin to skin contact with him."Ready to record now?" I ask him hopefully, giving him a lazy grin that I hope he can't resist.

I am always more than eager to hear his soulful voice and touching lyrics. It seems everyone feels the same as me, since they all crowd the booth when ever he is scheduled for a session.

"Yes." He groans, an expression of his habitual laziness. "Come on."

I am surprised he still remembers where studio C is as he leads me toward the glass door, dragging his feet. I always wonder what drug will destroy what brain cell that contains which memory...

We push past the other exec's. and musicians, ignoring the nosy stares they shoot our way.

"So how long till you guys flounce the big apple?" He asks, keeping his eyes forward.

Uh oh....

We currently all occupy New York this week-just another stop on our train of constant travel-and we are supposed to take off tonight, but Edward may not take that too well right now...

You see, Alice and I have private tutors that go anywhere and everywhere with us while we travel with our father. We've both prefer it that way since we were children and were more than eager to escape our classmates and their annoying fascination and endless questions about my father and his artists.

Then there was the flip side to it. The side where we were targets for bullying because of how well known our father is.

Always the double edged sword.

"I don't really know." I lie, shrugging. Not ready to weather that particular storm just yet.

"Well let me know when you find out." He says, turning his head and giving me a small smile, letting go of my hand and slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"I will." I reply, enduring stomach flip number two.

"There he is!" Sings Aro when Edward and I push through the studio door. "Tanya and Kate are just finishing up, and then you, Jazz, and Em will record that new acoustic gem of yours."

I can see the strawberry blonde and strumming her final rift on her guitar, setting it aside and turning her eyes in our direction.

Uh oh.

I think again as she saunters out of the booth, a determined look on her face, all tight snake skinned pants and revealing halter top.

Apparently Edward and Tanya used to have some kind of 'thing' that she's never really gotten over. And she never really seems to get over the craving she has to murder me either...

"Edward." She greets in a defiant tone when she reaches us, placing her hands on her hips haughtily. "You still look like Hell."

I have to bite my tongue and fight the urge to tell her to take turn her lopsided ass and get the fuck out of here in reaction to that.

But I am the mouse as usual and don't utter a word.

"It is what it is." Shrugs Edward, glib as ever. "Doesn't matter."

But I realize he has the right idea, don't engage the enemy.

Play it cool.

Don't make direct contact with the eyes of the bull.

"Hmm..." She hums, her eyes suddenly locking in on me like Vulture, causing me to audibly gulp. I feel Edward tighten his hold on my shoulder in a protective manner when he catches her death glare. "Still toting around your little ragamuffin I see."

Oh know...

I grab a fistful of Edward's jacket when I feel him about to lunge forward and begin one of his tirades, but thankfully we are saved by Alice.

"What did you just call my little sister?" She sneers in her most threatening voice, arching an eyebrow and folding her arms over her chest. "Because if I heard what I think I heard I might get a tad upset." She begins stalking toward Tanya, but is quickly blocked by Aro intervening, standing between the two seething beauties with his arms stretched out on both sides.

"Hey, that's enough!" His scolds in a voice full of authority. "Out Tanya! Now!"

The shakedown glares continue for a few seconds before Tanya admits defeat.

"Fine." She sneers, pushing past Edward and I, then stopping, keeping her hand on the glass doorknob. "Oh, and keep your hands inside the rails, Edward. We wouldn't want the Bossman to find out you've set your eyes on his little pride and joy."

"Fuck off." Growls Edward, hackles up again."You don't even touch her and you know it."

I can't have him wasting his valuable recording time because he's busy defending me like I am a child and she is the big angry bully.

Emphasis on big.

I need to act.

So I take a deep breath, duck from under Edward's arm, square my shoulders, and step forward.

My eyes never leave hers as I walk to her front, cocking an eyebrow at her in a silent challenge.

"Well I'm sorry, Tanya. But daddy's little pride and joy is telling you to leave." My voice drops, becoming so fierce I barely recognize it. "Not get the hell out before I have security put you out." I warn through clenched teeth.

She narrows her eyes at my threat, but still takes a step back.

"Screw all of you." She hisses, sashaying out of the studio door with a flip of her hair.

When I turn I notice that Jasper and Emmett must have entered the room sometime during our little Tanya spat, both of their faces glowing with a strange kind of pride.

"And that's why this girl will running this company one day! If she can do that at sixteen, imagine what she can do in just a couple of years?" Praises Emmett. "No offense, Alice."

"None taken." Alice shrugs, picking up the magazine she was reading earlier in the day. "She's just going to rule this place one day and I am going to live a life of a luxury by living off her millions."

I roll my eyes at this, and pretty much accept that will most likely come to fruition.

"In that case, maybe I'll give up on Rosalie and wait to marry the killer over here when she's old enough." Emmett jokes, patting Jasper on the shoulder."I'll be the reigning King of MNC."

He winks at me and we all know he's simply being playful since he basically proposes to every girl around here on a daily basis, so I see no harm in teasing him back.

"Oh, that sounds inviting." I chuckle at him. "Where would we honeymoon? At an arcade playing laser tag and DDR for hours and hours, days and days?"

"Oh, woman after my own heart." He says, clutching his chest dramatically, dropping to his knees. "Where have you been all my life?!"

"Running for dear life." I reply, patting him on the head. "Ta-"

"Can we stop fucking around and get to work already?" Interjects Edward before I can finish my sentence, his tone full of aggravation.

My forehead crinkles as I give him a look of puzzlement, confused as to why he is being so uptight when he is typically the second biggest jokester next to Emmett.

He just picks up his _Seagull S6 Acoustic_ and heads to the booth with a scowl on his face.

"Here, Bella" He mutters, stopping in his track after swinging open the door, removing his leather jacket, and handing it to me, revealing his broad chest and lanky muscle "In case you get cold, don't exactly need it in the booth." His scowl is still very much in place.

"Okay." I mumble, slipping it on. It smells of clove cigarettes, alcohol, and honey. His natural scent that has always been appealing to me instead of revolting like it might be to others.

"All right, let's get this show on the road." Sings Aro, clapping his hands and taking a seat at the panel.

Emmett follows behind Edward with his bass and Jasper with his own acoustic, all three starting to adjust the Mic's and tweaking various little things, making certain everything is up to their usual perfectionist standards.

Edward seems to regain his sense of humor as he and the boys adjust cords, tune up, and discuss what key to start off on.

"It doesn't mean anything, you know?" Says Alice when I flop down next to her in our usual seats, not looking up at me from her magazine again with her teal eyes. "All the attention he gives you, it's not real. Nothing really matters to him."

"I know that." I shoot back defensively. "I just feel...protective over him. He's more fragile than he realizes."

"Just as long as you keep that in mind, you're all good." She smiles at me tightly.

"Yeah. All good." I mumble, looking down at my hands.

In all honesty, it stings when Alice reminds me of things like this, the harsh truth about Edward and I.

It only brings the classic phrase "Tell me something I don't know' to mind.

But I push back the pain of the ego blow and just concentrate on the comfort Edward's voice is about to provide.

"We're ready." Announces Edward, all business now when the boys are all seated, guitars ready.

"Okay." Aro says, giving a thumbs up and adjusting a few controls." 'Moonlight' take one"

And that soulful voice I could hear in my sleep comes floating throughout the room, seducing my ears mercilessly.

__

The sun stings my eyes

But I bask in the moonlight

Enjoy the sin

Feel guilty again

Try to make the compromise

But only demoralize

Oh, oh, oh,

Oh, oh, oh,

Can't stop following that trail

Can't seem to walk that line

Give me that false ecstasy of a lover's lie

Let me feel the searing ache

Show me what lurks behind those devious eyes

Oh, oh, oh,

Oh, oh, oh,

Don't show where I begin

If I have to know where you end

I want to be the one to shield your eyes from the sun

Dance with you naked under the deviant moonlight

Make you come undone

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh,

Can't stop following that trail

Can't seem to walk that line

Give me that false ecstasy of a lover's lie

Let me feel that searing ache

Show me what lurks behind those devious eyes

Let the world crumble

Go ahead and tighten that noose

Let that sun sting my eyes

Never make that compromise

Let me love the sin

Demoralize once again

And just let me bask in the moonlight

Never let me know where I begin and you end

Uhm, uhm, uhm,

Uhm, uhm, uhm,

Uhm, uhm, uhm,

I can't help the goofy grin that spreads across my face when he finishes his song and winks at me.

* * *

**That was my first crack at song writing so forgive me if it blowed...LOL**

**I just wanted him to play something original and not bootleg another song P. Diddy style...**

**Oh wellz...**

**I know their relationship is confusing as hale right now...but that's how it's supposed to be at the moment. *evil cackle***

**Peace,**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 3 Stand by me

**New chapper chappie for my lovelies!!! **

**It's cool interacting with a whole different set of readers! **

**Thoroughly enjoying it! :)**

**3. Stand by me**

**_Don't compromise yourself. You are all you've got._** -Janis Joplin

The sun is beginning to set when Purple Haze is finally done with their session, and I can almost hear a clock slowly ticking in my brain ominously as I think of how I will have to confess to Edward about us leaving New York tonight.  
But my worries prove useless when Em outs us as soon as he steps of the booth with Edward and Jazz in tow.

"So, what time are you guys scheduled for take off, Ali?" Emmett exults, practically bouncing as he unknowingly ruins my life.

"Three hours." Alice pouts, jumping to her feet and padding over to Jasper, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

Emmett and Aro being to catch up as Aro fiddles with the levels, shutting things down, the destroyer the picture of relaxation

I, on the other hand, peer up at Edward from under my lashes with a guilty expression plastered upon my face.

And to say he does not look pleased is an understatement.

"What?" He asks, freezing while in the midst of sparking a cigarette. "Is that true, Bella?"

I can't take the hurt that lingers behind those forest green eyes. I know he is still in the process of coming down from whatever high he was just on, and is an exceedingly loose canon right now.  
Also he wouldn't have taken the news with very much grace even if he were stone cold sober in the first place.  
This is going to be bad.  
He knows I blatantly lied to him just a few short hours ago, and that is utterly foreboded in our Edward/Bella universe.

We always tell each other everything, no secrets. He always says that Jazz and Em are his closest friends-as close as friends can get to him wit the issues he has with trusting people-but I am his family, his _real_ family.

His best friend.

And this is why I feel so horrible.

"Uhhhh . . . " I sputter idiotically, turning tomato red, my heart getting that familiar ache that inflicts itself upon me whenever I let him down. "Technically. . . Los Angeles this time."

"Bullshit." He bellows, tossing his cigarette and lighter to the ground. "I'm not staying here then."

"Edward I-" I interject in desperation.

"No!" He thunders, stalking toward me, jabbing his finger at me. "I won't stay here! I can't stand this place without you!"

The problem is Edward and the rest of the band have another session scheduled for tomorrow and that means he will be here . . . and I won't . . . and that has never happened previously in the two years we've known each other. I am always a guaranteed staple here because the New York located offices are the only studios that Purple Haze prefers to record, and considering I am the'downward-spiraling-rock star-whisperer' it is kind of imperative that I am here right now.

"Whatever." He snarls, turning on his heel and rushing out the studio door.

I sit in my chair with my mouth gaping open for a few minutes, completely befuddled and embarrassed as everyone stares on at me. I am frozen because I know what I am about to do is the exact kind of thing Alice strongly disapproves of . . . but of course I am going to do it either way.  
I spring out of my chair and rush out of the door, already knowing without a second thought where he ghosted off too.  
I jog down the halls like a maniac, almost colliding with countless numbers of people, all in the name the of saving Edward Masen from himself once more.

* * *

Today is a windy and the crisp New York day, the air blows in my direction as I approach the open window with my thumbs hooked in my pockets, taking a deep breath as I make my approach. The smells and sounds of New York are constant variables, sometimes rancid, sometimes sweet, sometimes mind numbing, sometimes absolutely lovely.

"I come in peace." I whisper to Edward, settling down on the sill of the wide window, sighing."It's a good thing you get to, too. No paparazzi stalking on MNR's insanely guarded territory." I laugh awkwardly.

I get no answer.

Here we sit on the fire escape of the fifth floor of this grand building, with Edward resting his elbows on the railing, staring out into the coming nightfall blankly.

"Do you remember the first time we ever met?" I continue, ignoring his ignorance of me. "I do. Alice, Em, and Jazz had just met and were instantly joined at the hip, and all three of them had been smoking very illegal substances in the studio, and I was whining at Alice to stop. Telling her I hated it when she got high, that it was pure stupidity." I smirk.  
"And then you walked in and said...." I pause, smiling in warped nostalgia as I recall all of this, doing a poor imitation of his voice. "Who are you are to tell her what to do?"

There is a beat of pacified silence before he finally speaks.

But speak he does.

"And you said 'I'm her sister, who the hell are you?'" He chuckles, shaking his head.

"Then you replied 'It doesn't matter who I am. I'll run this shit.'"

"And then you just scoffed." He turns his eyes on me at last. "My feisty little, B."

I can remember all of this so vividly, the immediate attraction I felt toward him.

The attraction the wasn't merely due to his looks.

It wasn't because of his beauty or his body that drew me in so intensely. He just has always had a certain.... something I still can't put a name too.

This kind of bright light that surrounds him, warming him to me.  
He was instantly fascinating to me.

"Yeah, but then after that I wussed out on you and became mousey little B again."

"And here we are two years later." He pushes off the railing, walking over to me with his shoulders slightly slumped, eyes cast downward, coming to a stop in front of me. "Look in the jacket pocket." He commands.

I furrow my brow in confusion, then I realize that I am still wrapped in his worn leather jacket, it just escaped my notice.

"Okay." I mutter, reaching into the pocket he points too, feeling around until I touch something that feels like some kind stainless steel, covered in a silk of some sort. I remove the mystery items and find that they are two of those snap bracelets that were a popular fad in the nineties, curled in on themselves.

"What's this for?" I ask, thoroughly puzzled now. One bracelet is black and the other hot pink, both feature a swirl of what appears to be black and white depictions of Japanese anime drawings.

"I found them in an old retro shop in Tokyo, it reminded of when we found out Jazz's sordid little secret." He chuckles, widening his eyes playfully.

"Oh, my God." I laugh along with him, pressing my hand over my mouth. "I remember that."

I recall the night two years ago when we accidently unearthed Jasper's darkest secret by pure accident. He had made the grave mistake of absentmindedly leaving a fairly small suitcase open in our presence on Purple Haze's tour bus, inducing us into absolute shock when we saw what that particular suitcase held.

A seemingly endless abundance of Japanese animation comic books and DVD's filled the suitcase to the brim, a collection to rival all collections in the entirety of the nerd universe.

And course we informed him of our find right away, mercilessly teasing him about the fact that he was twenty-one-year-old man with an obsessive cartoon fetish.  
He begged us not to tell anyone, told us that it would destroy any visage of cool he has ever possessed in his lifetime , to take pity on his poor soul.

And we did-till this day we have never spoken a word to anyone about his dirty little secret.  
(He would die if Alice found out nowadays)

So it's always just been a private joke between Edward and I, never to be revealed for the sake of one man's semi-cool reputation.

"I'll wear one if you wear one." He challenges, wagging his brows.

"Yeah right." I scoff, pretending to doubt him.

But the truth is Edward's one of the most down to earth people I have ever met in my life, and considering his level of fame, it is mind-boggling to think of.

He is always the first one to make fun of himself, never caring if he comes off as the picture of the ultra hip rock star or the complete goofball.

"I am insulted." He gasps, grabbing the black curved bracelet I hold in my palm, keeping his eyes on mine as he straightens the bracelet, slapping against his forearm, causing the band to spring back into a curve that wraps around his wrist, making certain it is secured. "Your move Little, B."

"Fine." I reply, giving him a haughty expression, and following suit. "There, now I'm a big dork just like you." I tease, crinkling my nose. We stare at each other for a suspended moment, simply basking in our kindred relationship, appreciating the fact that we have one another to share our quirks with. "I'll call my dad and have him cancel our flight tonight, pitch a diva fit or something." I whisper to him.

I am not merely giving into him and his wishes, I am giving into my own foolish ones also. My pathetically hopeless craving to be my his side when ever the opportunity presents itself.

"Yes!" He exclaims, making me giggle happily as he grabs me in his arms and spins me in a circle. "That's my girl." He sounds relieved as he buries his face in my hair.

"But I have one condition." I tell him sternly, pulling back to face him. "We have to hit Spanish Harlem tonight."

To some people any part of Harlem is a virtual death trap that is the land of no return. But to us it is home to '_Cariño'_-the best Spanish Cuisine Restaurant on the planet.

"Deal." He agrees with a shrug. "Where little B goes as does my nation."

* * *

We have a little transportation issue on the way to this middle ground, forcing me to stand at this metaphorical crossroads.

Edward cannot travel like the rest of us. It's just an impossibility with his fame. Emmett and Jasper have it so much easier, they are able to come and go as they please, content to be in the background, being the two lesser elements that enable the machine to thunder.

Edward Masen, however, is the great white hope. The artist that has been turning the world on its ear for two years now. The savior of this entire seedy industry.

The consequence of that is everyone in the world wants to know what he is doing at all times.

So he is obligated to travel in a bullet proof SUV featuring ultra black tinting, beefy body guards, and a specially trained driver.

His other band members are able to come and go as they please, which can just seem extremely unfair at times, making my heart hurt for, Edward.

Emmett lives for his monster of a tricked out motorcycle, loves racing it through the wily streets of New York whenever possible at top speed, and Jasper is almost hormonally obsessed with his blue, chrome, and tan leather, vintage Mustang.

I feel like I am apart of an invisible game of tug of war as I stand between the SUV and Mustang, pretending to be torn about which method of travel I desire to take when the decision was made in an instant.

Alice, wants to ride at Jazz's side in the Mustang-that is to be expected of course-much the same as I want to be at Edward's side in the SUV.

But I know it is just too close for comfort for Alice, allowing her little sister to teeter off that edge with the bad boy rockstar a little too freely.

And even though I have always been the more mature, level headed, responsible one. Alice is the overprotective lioness that you either bow down or bow out too.  
So I give Edward a look that clearly communicates my regret while he stands before the SUV with a sullen expression upon his face, a look that makes it almost physically impossible to go toward that Mustang.

But I hop into the back seat of the blue Mustang like the good little sister I am truly not, a scowl in place, forced to watch Alice and Jasper fawn over each other the whole way, simply fiddling with my snap bracelet.

* * *

**Bella's pretty much Edward's biggest addiction-and dude's addicted to a lot of things-so he kind of goes mucho loco when he can't have her when he wants her...**

**It just gets messier and more confusing by the minute, huh? LOL**

**Reviews please!!!! *Points to self* Shameless review whore, remember? LOL**

**Peace, **

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 4 Stupid Girl

**My other fic blockage is your gain once again! LOL**

**Truth be told it's nice to have a break from it...:O hehe**

**Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that...**

**Here is another emotional chappie where we find out that Rockstarward isn't the only one who can throw a fit...**

**4. Stupid Girl**

_**Music inflames temperament.-**Jim Morrison_

All is forgiven as we sit in the rustic, twinkle-lighted atmosphere of '_Cariño_'; our stomachs on overloaded with delectable Spanish Cuisine, and minds intoxicated by the lights and sounds that make up New York at it's witching hour. And The feeling that anything can happen and anything goes.

Edward and I occupy the same side of our little booth- the table attached looks like as messy as the aftermath of an attempt at Thanksgiving with Cavemen-watching as Jazz, Em, and Alice obviously feel the buzz of each of their Margarita's, putting on quite the impressive show.

So we observe as Jazz and Alice reenacting scenes from Dirty Dancing in the limited space of the tiny dance floor adjacent to the kitchen-Emmett officially christening himself a member of the houseband simply because they have given him a tiny drum and allowed him to sit on the stage way in the back, apart from the rest of the group-basically just the general madness when we all get together.

Edward and I just laugh at eccentric displays after awhile, becoming absorbed in playing a game of Hang Man on a napkin together. I suspect on any other night like this, Edward would be eagerly be partaking in such activities, even raising it the bar a few notches.

But not tonight.

He never drinks or does such things as take any type of drug when in my presence for some reason unbeknownst to me. Although I am more than grateful that he doesn't, it's hard enough to put out the fire . . . and being the one who sees it start from the beginning is just too heart wrenching to even think of.

So I focus my attention on our game of Hang Man, A game that I have unfortunately just have . . . won.

"Ugh . . . come on, Edward, twenty-four days? Really?" I groan, smacking my palm to my forehead as remember what exactly is in twenty-four days.

"Get amped, Little B. Twenty-four days until you are finally age seventeen." He smiles widely at me, elbowing me lightly. "Aren't you excited?"

"Not really." I admit honestly, distracted my the way his warm hand is currently rubbing soothing circles on the back of my neck. "The whole Birthday thing is overrated . . . especially in my family." I nod toward Alice who is a perfect example of how they have a tendency to take things overboard sometimes, as she practically dry humps Jasper on the dance floor.

"I see your point." He agrees, raising an eyebrow at the display his band mate's and my own sister are putting on. "But I'm always excited to celebrate another year of Bella" He says in an almost whisper, the lovely spent of cloves and peppermint assaulting my nostrils as his breath hits my ear and travels, my racing ahead of it.

I try to pull myself back to a semblance of a functioning human being -reminding myself that it is just breath for God sake's-and partially failing due my heart refusing to cooperate.

I jump along with it when a cheery voices suddenly s; "Hey guys!" in a bell chime voice, smacking her obnoxiously observant hand upon the table lightly. "Whatcha doing?" Questions Alice like a gleeful interrogation officer.

_I have a right not to speak until an Attorney is present. _

"Just her Birthday." Says Edward with a shrug, casually sipping his soda, unaware

of the damage he has just done.

_Traitor!_

"Yes!" Squeals Alice, literally jumping up and down, missing Jasper approaching her cautiously like one would approach a rabid animal. "Twenty-four days!" And so begins the storm. "Mom and I have already preplanned so much, we're going to have a customized cake and have a customized dress made for her, and are still scouting potential venues!"

And on and on it goes . . .

I sympathize with the drawing of the tiny, hanging man on the napkin.

* * *

From Spanish Harlem to the Waldorf Astoria Hotel we go.

The boy's home this week is the forty-seven story Art Deco Landmark that offers three American and classic European restaurants, and a beauty parlor located off the main lobby, and everything else the snooty elite could possibly ever hope for.

Excluding an the acceptable assortment of snacks.

So we stop in the nearest Park Avenue convenience store for the usual suspects; Doritos, Cheetos, Gummi Worms, and whatever else that is edible and covered in chocolate.

I wander aimlessly around the small store as everyone piles their findings onto the store counter in preparation for payment when one of those trashy tabloids catches my eye, causing my mouth to gape open in horror as I behold the picture featured on the front.

It is of Edward Masen . . . Edward Masen and a girl . . . Edward Masen and a tall, blonde, leggy, tan, perfect hair cut in one of those horribly cliche Asymmetrical bobs girl . . . Edward making out in plain sight at some idiotically trendy club with said girl . . . with Irina Denali . . . the headline reading _**'Masen and Denali Get Steamy in Tokyo**_'

My hand's clench at my sides as I will it to be the product of Photoshop, bad lighting, or the wrong angle. But I know better. I can tell a real from a fake in an instant. I've seen my Father have to deal with such things time and time again, and when it comes to handling his Artist's bad press emergencies or spinning something, he gets it done better than anyone else in the business.

And since I've been fascinated by all aspects of the music business as far back as I remember, I know what is real and what is fake.

And this is very real, and I can't take it.

So I storm out of the store, seething. Hoping to escape before anyone can notice my fury.

* * *

We all have settled and found our own personal spaces in the huge, extravagant, connecting Hotel Suite-all the doors separating the rooms wide open of course- in the Waldorf, all busying ourselves with calm distractions.

Emmett sits in his part of the suite shoving mass amounts of food into his mouth, while watching some Sports game on the Plasma mounted on his wall, while Alice and Jazz lay in the ginormous provided in their space, whispering and kissing.

But of course, still very obnoxiously visible from Edward's and my spot on his own bed.

The room features an assortment of fine modern furniture and gadgets, a sharp contrast to the historic atmospheres of the Restaurants and Parlors.

So here we are on the off-white comforter with diamond-like shape patterns in the cloth, our legs folded under us, sitting across from each other as Edward sings and jots down lyrics to a new song. The new perfect melody accompanied by the sound of sneering guitar rifts, and grittier pitch of voice. While I, on the other hand, sit here like a Volcano waiting to erupt.

_"The darting of the eye's  
The quickening of breath  
The heart picks up its pace_

She knows . . .

_Shift your weight  
Play with your hair  
Look away_

He knows . . .

_Half-hearted smile _

_No sign of remorse or regret  
No feelings of shame_

They all know . . .  
Liar. . ."

Something about these lyrics detonates the time bomb, and before I know it, a tirade begins fueled by staggering fury.

"Irina Denali?!" I suddenly screech, a woman possessed. "Are you kidding me?!"

His eyes quickly dart up from his worn notebook, a faint flush marring his features, and his mouth gaping open in very similar fashion to mine when I first saw the pictures.

"How do you know about that?" He asks, swallowing, a guilty expression plastered on his face.

"A supermarket tabloid." I hiss, climbing off the bed, feeling as he mirrors my action, and meeting at its front.

"Little B, I-." He struggles, peering down at his bare feet.

"Don't call me that!" I shout, shrugging of his jacket, and tossing it onto the carpet. "I can't believe you would even touch that moron!" I have run into this girl several times at different events, and calling her a moron is a being kind. Irina Denali is nothing but an a coke whore air-head, a bulimic head case, and an atrocious actress who sleeps with anyone and everyone in the industry.

"I know! I know!" He shouts back, throwing his arms in the air in surrender. I can practically feel Em, Jazz, Alice's gazes trained upon us right now, and I can't bring myself to care with this anger boiling inside of me. "She's a dumb bitch!"

"That's putting it mildly! Her last movie was called 'Love Is Love'! What the Hell kind of idiotic title is that?!"

I know the fact that this is our second fight in less than twelve hours cannot be health, but I can't stop. I'm like a speeding train mercilessly steaming toward whatever dares to get in its path, absloutely unstoppable.

"I was high! I didn't know what I was doing!" He tries to defend his actions with his most common excuse.

The man should have a T-shirt printed up with the words; 'I was high, I didn't know what I was doing' on the front.

"Oh, what an excuse!" I sneer, rocking back on my heels, zeroing in on him with my gaze. "You're always high!"

It is silent for a moment as we stare each other down, my arms folded across my chest, and his hands tightly fisted at his sides.

I hit a nerve.

"Why do you care so Goddamn much?!" He is his own towering inferno now. "Why won't you stop being mad?! I said I'm fucking sorry!"

"Because she's commercial, stupid . . . and it's bad for your image!" I know shielding I'm my petty jealousy behind feigned worry about images and bad press and I can see by the look in his eyes that he's onto me.

"That's right, go ahead." He moves until he's just a hairbreadth's away from my face, causing this irrational heart in my chest to skip in reaction to his move. "Just hide behind that bullshit your Father's always spouting! I don't give a fuck!"

I can feel my chest filling, the tears welling, threatening to spill over the brim, and that need to put up my defenses, that yearning to bring out the big guns, takes me over.

"And why don't go you hide behind your Crack Pipe?" I reply, my voice cold as the grave, moving in closer still.

His whole frame is shaking now, the fury in him building and building, suffering the affects of the only person's opinion who matters to him greatly put him down.

I immediately feel awful, my low blow replaying in my mind and causing bile to rise in my throat.

But it is too late for apologies.

I gasp as he snatches his guitar from the bed, swiftly-and then in classic Rockstar fashion- begins bashing it against the adjacent wall violently.

"Stop!" I command, the tears flooding my eyes at last.

"No!" He growls as he smashes the guitar into pieces, repeating the same words over and over. "It's never fucking good enough for you! NEVER FUCKING GOOD ENOUGH!"

"Screw you and your slutty little girlfriend!" I bellow, feeling the instinct to fight or flight and choosing flight, not knowing what else to do.

So I sprint over to the suite to the left, closing the heavy door behind me roughly, still at a loss for what to do.

The tears obstruct my view, giving Emmett's figure the appearance of the subject of a big oil painting with the paint melting and spilling down the canvas.

"Come here, Lil Sis." He beckons me, holding his arms out in invitation. I know Alice won't come in here and commandeer me, it is just as Emmett said, he's like a big brother to me.

Edward's the only snake in the grass.

She also knows better to come after me when I've chosen where to take comfort, no matter how much it kills her. And the truth is, I think she knows it would be unbearable for me to invade her and Jasper's happy little bubble right now.

"Why does he have to be such a jerk?" I sob into Emmett's chest, soaking his shirt as he hugs me tightly.

"He's just messed up, Bella." He replies softly. "You know that. You know he doesn't mean it."

"Yes, he does." I argue, burring my face further into his chest.

"Bella?" He says after a time, his voice cautious.

"Yes?" I ask, wiping at my tears with the back of my palm and sniffling.

"Did you take your medication today?"

The question hangs there for a moment, and I freeze, knowing what they all will blame this on. So I quickly think it over and decide I don't want to deal with anymore drama right now, especially any lectures.

"Of course." I lie, flinching as I hear the booming sound of the door of the entry to the suite slam loudly, shaking the frame along with it.

* * *

**No there will be NOTHING going on between Bella and Emmett, they really are just like brother and sister.**

**As for the medication thing you'll have to wait and find out...but keep in mind she's not some raving lunatic, she won't lose her cool many times. **

**(And to TH&TH and readers...no...I do not know why one or more of my characters always ends up slightly off their rocker...) lol**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and being incredible!**

**More of that PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!!! :D**

**Peace,**

**XOXO**


End file.
